After Eren's Death
by Jaeger's Bitch Casey Hina
Summary: The story follows Casey Hina a girl who controls a power like no other, she befriends Armin, Mikasa and Eren at a young age. She decides to join them in become a member of the scouts.


"I'm gonna get you and once I do I will make you wish the titans ate you." A male's voice taunted me from behind. Upon hearing this I tried my hardest to run faster and faster down the long never ending hall. Lining the the walls of the hall were small torches I had no clue where I was or how I got there? As I ran further down the hall, I saw mirrors lining the walls. As I looked into one of the mirrors I noticed my hair was curled, cut shorter with bangs side-swept lining my forehead perfectly groomed, and tied up in a ponytail. No longer did I bear my Survey Corps Cadette attire, now I wore a long floor length dress with princess puff sleeves and the neckline lined with lace. I noticed that instead of my childish pink bow dawning the top of my head I wore a golden tiara. It looked as though I were a princess. Not that I didn't enjoy the new look but I was more confused than anything else. I remember falling asleep on some rooftops with Armin each of us taking turns to protect the other while the other was resting. The next thing I knew I was running down a dimly lit hallway with someone chasing after me. "I've got you now and if you try to run I have orders to kill you on the spot." The man standing before me looked familiar but who could he be and why was he chasing after me?

I stood there thinking about who this strange man could be, the man also waited patiently until I could gather my thoughts. Then I knew who was standing before me, it was none other than Commander Nile Dok the Chief of the Military Police. Why was the Military Police after me? What could I have done so abominable that the lazy Military Police finds punishable. "Commander Dok what do you want from me? Did I commit a crime?" I asked him. Reluctantly he replied "Anything you say or do can be held against you in federal court." As he said these words to me fear rose inside of me and I ran as if my life depended on it. Although it was a lot harder to run now and I tripped over my gown ripping a portion off the bottom. "No" I yelled. "Little brats like you and Jaeger deserve to be punished. I'm glad you disobeyed the King so I can be the one to punish you! Now that my sword has been drawn for disobedience it must taste the blood of the disobedient dog! You are a bigger threat to humanity besides those confounded Titans!" What did he mean by that? Is he talking about the unexplained power that was only discovered yesterday. "I won't make this place my grave and I definitely won't die by the hand of a comrade. Aisu!" I screamed I didn't know what that was supposed to do and apparently it did nothing. I sat there in shock could this be the end for me? The Commander raised his sword and slashed my neck suddenly a flash of light.

"Ahh" I screamed awaking in a daze. "Casey are you alright?" Armin said, I guess he must have fallen asleep too. "I'm sorry Armin I'm okay I just had a horrible dream." I choked up and began to cry. "No I don't think you're alright." Armin wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "It's okay you can tell me. It must have been horrible." He pulled my head to his shoulder. "Armin my dream was so life like, I didn't know what to do. I dreamed that Commander Dok chief of the Military Police was chasing me, he said I disobeyed the King. I was especially creeped out when my hair was cut short and I was wearing princess attire." I said to him as I frantically check my hair. It was all there and tied back in two braids. My clothes were the usual Survey Corps. Cadette attire. I sighed in relief, but I was freezing and shaking a little. What was going on with me? My best friend dies and now I might be getting sick this is the worst day of my life. "Casey you look sick and you're freezing." Armin said very worried. "Armin I'll be fine we must advance or we might die. I'm running out of gas and we have to go get more. We have to think of a plan to get to headquarters. Let's go meet up with everyone else." I said standing up still shaking. I have to advance for Eren.

We met up with the others, Armin had to explain to Mikasa that Eren died. I was still freezing and shaking also with every minute that passed by i felt worse. What was going on? What could be causing this? I am a trained soldier this shouldn't be happening to me. I only heard some of what anyone was saying and I found out that everyone was going to charge through to headquarters. I was all for the idea it was very risky though. I noticed Mikasa began to lead the group. "Wow Mikasa's really fast!" I heard Connie say. "She just using too much gas." Armin replied and sure enough she ran out of gas and came tumbling to the ground. "Mikasa!" Armin and I screamed chasing after Mikasa. Mikasa came face to face with a titan and the two of us just reached her before a 15 meter titan came behind her and the titan destroyed the other that was going to eat her. "Mikasa!" I screamed as I swooped down to her rescue. (I know I altered the story but that prevents some spoilers and this is what I would have done if I were in SNK)

"Mikasa are you alright?" I asked her. Armin replaced her fuel tanks with his. "Armin what are you doing?" Mikasa asked "You have to keep going on leave me. I only let everyone get killed." Armin said tearing up. "Armin, we run a no man left behind policy so umm you're coming with me. Let's keep moving." I said grabbing Armin and following Mikasa's lead. "Please be a little more lenient with the gas, Mikasa" Armin warned. At this point I felt sick to the point of fainting, but I had to keep moving forward, for Eren.

When we bursted through the windows of headquarters we noticed there were people inside. Most of which were dead. "There's too many of us the titans can smell us!" I heard Jean yell. When I turned around I saw two titans staring at us. What were we going to do? Was this going to be the end for us? Then I could hear the angels sing when our titan friend smashed these titans in the face. "Oh thank God!" I yelled. "Let's keep moving the equipment is in the basement!" Jean commanded.

When we got to a lower level everyone knew that there was now only one problem standing in our way. Those confounded titans in the basement. (I am going to attempt to paraphrase what was said in this episode)"Okay there are seven titans located in the basement. If we use the ammunition to shoot there eyes blinding them. Then a team of elites could swoop in and defeat them." Armin told us. "Well Armin I'm all for the idea so who's with me?" I yelled enthusiastically. "Well I'm on board with it. It's a very well thought out plan, that could save all our *keeping it clean* butts." Marco cheered.

The team of elites headed down first to perch on the banisters. The rest came down using an elevator. "Okay everyone steady, steady hold your position. Don't chicken out now stay in position." Marco warned everyone. One of the titans came to close for comfort and one of my comrades was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Wait until all the titans are within range" Marco commanded. Each of these disgusting titans came creeping to us, I began to lose my cool too although now I really felt like fainting. My body temperature must have drop five more degrees. I was shaking again but I had to straighten out. "Fire" Marco screamed as soon as every titan was within range. I shot the titan the best I could but I wasn't sure if it worked. "Wow nice shot Casey." Armin said to me. I smiled and had no clue that I actually made it happen. Me Casey Hina perfectly shot the titan in the eye sockets and then I heard "Sasha and Connie missed." I saw my life flash before my eyes. I closed my eyes, I couldn't take the horror anymore.

"Oh thanks Mikasa you're a life saver." I heard Sasha say. I guess I was safe for another day. "Phew that was close call you really saved my butt back there Annie. I owe you one." Connie said to Annie and Annie's reply was " Yeah whatever." I realized Annie is a total jerk, I mean jeez a you're welcome would've been nice. "Hey Armin let's go!" I said grabbing Armin's arm and taking him to a refueling tank. "Woah Casey you're freezing. Are you alright?" Armin asked me. I stopped dragging Armin and put my hands on my hips. "Armin I'm fine you don't have to worry about me. Trust me everything is going to be alright." I smiled at him and continued on. But the problem is I wasn't fine in fact I felt lightheaded and a little dizzy.

After refueling our tanks and dawning new blades everyone was raring to go. "Yeah, score one for humanity." Connie said. "I hear ya, Connie we are on a long road to freedom. We shall overcome those beasts." I replied but certainly I was kinda unsure. Maybe we'll lose as soon as we get outside. When we did go outside a large cloud of fear came over us. The worst thing since these darned titans came into our world. Our large titan buddy was being eaten by his own kind.

To be continued…...


End file.
